


Skate

by MissDeeds



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033287





	Skate

The serenity of the ice rink had always been something of a solace to Chris, something about the place gave out a calming affect. 

He’d been in a lot of junior competitions as a young kid, after graduating grade school that stopped with the pressure of high school and he just never picked it up again professionally, keeping it as a hobby.

But as he flew across the ice, performing moves that were ingrained into him Chris thought that maybe he should pick it up more than as just sideline hobby and do the odd competition when on shore leave.


End file.
